Pinguino
Pinguino is a macaroni penguin. He is the leader of his rookery who lives in the Tree of Life, in the tundra. He first appears in Poa the Destroyer. Appearance Pinguino's feathers are dark blue on his back, flippers, and his belly and inner flippers are white. His beak and his feet are orange, and his eyes are dark blue. He has two long yellow crests on his head. Personality Pinguino is first shown to be stubborn, selfish and rude, but later appears to have good intentions. He often exaggerates, spreading untrue rumors about Beshte and calling him "Poa the Destroyer". He seems to take pride in being a penguin and his appearance. Pinguino has shown respect for the Night Pride, the Lion Guard, and later Beshte after he saves him from a cliff. History Poa the Destroyer Pinguino first appears with the other penguins on an ice slide. While watch ing them, Beshte accidentally spills some snow onto the slide, causing them to go flying. Angered, Pinguino goes to talk with the Night Pride and finds some other animals heading to the Tree of Life for the same reason. Pinguino says that he will do the talking and tells everyone about "Poa the Destroyer", his nickname for Beshte. The animals are shocked and begin to spread the word of Poa the Destroyer, informing Baliyo about him. Later, Beshte asks Pinguino and his rookery if they told Baliyo anything about a bad guy. Pinguino denies, and Beshte moves on, accidentally breaking part of the ice slide in the process. Pinguino leaves the ice slide and meets up with Rani and Baliyo, who are looking for Poa the Destroyer in the tundra. Pinguino explains that "Poa" came to find out who snitched on him and broke more of the penguin's ice slide "to show them who's boss". Pinguino is angry that the Night Pride has not yet done anything about him. He directs them to the last place he saw Beshte heading; the Tree of Life. After finding out who the culprit is, the Night Pride summons Pinguino's rookery to the Tree of Life. Pinguino initially believes it is a party and gets excited, but after being told by Bunga he has been summoned to meet Poa the Destroyer and learn his true nature, Pinguino refuses to go and takes the trail back home. His path is blocked, however, by Beshte. The two argue, and Pinguino runs away toward the cliffs. While walking, Pinguino gets distracted and falls, but is saved by Beshte. Pinguino declares "Poa" a hero and immediately removes all previous hostility towards him. At the gathering, Pinguino arrives late, being carried by Beshte. Pinguino explains to everyone how he saved his life and tells them that he is stronger and as gentle, soft, and fast as a penguin. Pinguino chants his name, and everyone joins in. Long Live the Queen Pinguino is shocked to learn that Queen Janna had passed away and attends her funeral. He later attends Rani's coronation as she becomes the queen of the Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Pinguino attends King Kion's coronation and his wedding with Queen Rani. He talks to Thurston, who says he taught Kion everything he knows. Songs *Poa the Destroyer *Long Live the Queen Trivia *His name means "penguin" in both Italian and Spanish. Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders